Friends, maybe
by Henordra
Summary: Permanent Hiatus: The Marauders' are joining school, but none of them actually know each other, and Sirius gets off on the wrong foot with just about everyone… Not sure about rating, it should prob. be lower...
1. Abandoned

Author Notes:

Adaptation is still around, don't worry! The thing is I have been banished from the small flat I share with Cairn87 and his boyfriend because, and I quote, they _haven't had sex in two weeks…_ So! I thought I'd do some fanfic while I hide out in the 24/7-computer cluster… I have left my other floppy back in my room when I was being forcibly ejected… Lol!

Anyway! This is in the same universe as Rewards and Adaptation, so the same couples exist. I've put it in the Marauder-era, as I didn't want it to clash with Adaptations. Besides, I have been pondering doing a fic of them at school for a while!

Anyway, I'm at the cluster now and have decided to work on this instead of my essay!

I hope you enjoy!

Warnings:

Would contain Slash, (SB/RL,) but they aren't together until year 5… So! I guess you don't have to worry about that. Though, my Remus has a tendency to be submissive when scared or it's near the Full Moon, does that count as something to worry about?

Pairings:

Pre-slash SB/RL? This is year one, and they get together in year 5… so probably not.

Disclaimer

I own nothing. Sob…

Summary

The Marauders' are joining school, but none of them actually know each other, and Sirius gets off on the wrong foot with just about everyone… This is in the same 'universe' as 'Rewards' and 'Adaptation', so clarifies some points mentioned in them. That said, you do not have to read either of those fics to understand this one.

Remus' POV

This is a really, really bad idea.

I'm a werewolf; there is no way I should be here. There must have been some mistake…

I look around at all the milling children with their parents, all of them scrambling to get onto the train.

"Go on," mum gives me a little push towards it.

"But…"

"I'll give you a hand with your trunk," dad drags it onto the train for me, then steps back off.

"Mum…"

"We'll see you next summer," she smiles, "remember to write."

"I…" but they've gone.

I bite my lip as I watch them slip back off the platform. The wolf inside me whines over our abandonment.

Before I know it, the whistle is sounding and the train is jerking a little as it leaves the station. I clutch my trunk compulsively, then shake my head. I consider dragging the trunk down the corridor as I try to find a compartment, but it is clearly too large for me. I leave it where it is and set off.

Unsurprisingly all of the compartments are full. I'm starting to give up hope when I finally find one empty. I step inside, then curl up onto the forward facing seat by the window.

I notice that there is a trunk in the compartment, so the owner must have wandered off without it. The name states S. Black, and looks very expensive.

I let my eyes flicker shut. If nothing else I can try and catch up on some sleep.

I jolt in surprise when another boy enters the compartment. His dark hair is slightly mussed and his hazel eyes watch me from behind his glasses. He grins at me brightly.

"Hello!" he grins, then drops into the seat facing mine.

I stare at him,

"Hello, err Mr Black?"

He scowls,

"Nah, I'm James Potter."

"Oh," I reply. "I'm Remus Lupin."

He grins again,

"This your first year?"

I nod,

"Yes. You too?"

He nods and opens his mouth to speak when another boy enters, looking pleased to have found somewhere to sit. His hair is light blonde and he looks rather pale. His eyes seem to be a light watery blue.

"Hey!" James beams. I think he may be a little excitable.

"Hi," the smaller boy smiles back. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure!" James nods. "I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin. Who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter sits down beside James. "It's nice to meet you."

I offer a half smile,

"You too."

James seems to spot the trunk over his head,

"Is that yours?"

"No," I reply, "it was here when I came in."

He stands to get a better look,

"That's why you thought I was a Black?"

"Yes."

He scowls,

"Wonder where he wandered off to…"

"He who?" Peter asks.

"Sirius Black, I'm assuming this is his."

"Black? Great…" Peter rolls his eyes.

"Tell me about it…" James drops back into his seat.

I don't join in the conversation. If they hate this boy because he is from the Black family, think what they would think of me…

"Hey," James brightens again. "Have you guys seem the league tables recently? Was that a surprising result or what?"

Peter laughs,

"They came from nowhere!"

They both turn to me, expecting some sort of contribution to the conversation.

"I don't follow the league," I tell them.

James looks like I just told him I'm a werewolf… Peter shrugs and turns back to James, who finally seems to shake off his shock and restart the conversation.

Author notes:

Hmm… I kinda like this, though it's a little different from what I normally do… At least, I think it is. I find it very hard to assess my style…

Anyway! I have decided to keep the chapters short in this story, but I will post the rest of what I have written soon. I just need to get it proof read by a beta who isn't… err… never mind.

As a PS, I am about to post chapter 14 of Adaptation. So don't worry about it having been abandoned!

Thanks for reading


	2. Sirius

Remus' POV

About half-an-hour into the journey another boy strolls into the compartment. His hair is slightly on the long side and jet black. His eyes narrow as he observes us, but I think they're grey.

"This is mine," he tells us, with a scowl.

"I'm sure we can share," James sneers.

He snorts,

"I don't feel like sharing with Mudbloods, thank you very much."

James bristles angrily and jumps to his feet,

"Well, push off then."

"That's my trunk," he points out, "I got here first."

Peter bobs his head and leaves the compartment quickly; James leaves too, but bumps into the newcomer hard as he leaves.

He turns to me after the others have left,

"Hello? That means you too."

I bite my lip as a watch him. I can't seem to move my legs.

He steps closer,

"Move will you!"

He hits me sharply, and I drop my head to one side, exposing my neck. The wolf understands how to respond to dominance.

"Fine, stay then," he snaps and sits back onto his own seat.

I curl back against the window and close my eyes. I feel sleep settling over me rather quickly, considering I am sharing a confined space with a guy whom has just hit me…

Later

"Wake up," my eyes open quickly as I receive a shove.

"Sorry…" I drop my eyes again.

He snorts with amusement,

"Yeah, whatever. The food trolley's here."

I look over at it longingly,

"My money's locked in my trunk," I tell him.

That's probably true. I'm not sure if mum and dad actually gave me any spending money.

He shrugs,

"Nothing for us then," he tells the woman by the trolley.

She nods and moves to the next compartment.

I watch her leave wistfully, knowing full well that I won't get to eat until we arrive at Hogwarts. My stomach growls loudly.

Sirius, I'm assuming he is Sirius, looks up at me.

"Sorry…" I murmur and drop my eyes again. My stomach repeats its performance and I feel myself blush.

We sit in silence until my stomach growls for a fourth time, when Sirius jumps to his feet,

"This is ridiculous," he snaps. "When was the last time you even ate?"

I stare at him, then stutter out my answer,

"I… err… probably about six this morning…"

He rolls his eyes,

"And your parents didn't give you something to eat on the journey?"

I shake my head,

"I'll be back," he snaps and strides off down the train.

After a few minutes he returns and dumps a pile of food onto the seat beside his,

"Right," he replies. "Now eat something before you drive me mad."

"But I can't pay you…"

"Really?" he rolls his eyes; "with what you're wearing I never would have guessed."

I blush again, thinking of all my old robes. My parents have grown distant since they realised I wouldn't be cured. They have also decided that buying me new clothes just isn't worth their while. All my things are second hand.

"Now eat!" he throws me a Cornish Pasty.

"Thank you…" I murmur as I start to eat.

I notice that he picks at a pack of sugar mice as I eat what turns out to be a half-decent meal. He gazes out of the window as he does. When he isn't actually glaring at me he looks quite sad. Almost self-loathing.

I lick some melted chocolate off of my fingers and sigh happily. He raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't comment.

"I haven't had chocolate for ages…" I explain, unprompted. "Thank you."

He shrugs indifferently,

"I guess that's what happens when your parents are a good-for-nothing layabouts."

I look down at the floor again and don't respond.

I feel him scowling at me,

"I don't get you. I hit you, I insult you and your parents, why are you still here? There must be another compartment you can squeeze into."

I shrug lightly,

"I'd rather be insulted than ignored."

He makes a snorting noise they may be agreement, but I think is probably laughter.

We sit in silence for a while longer,

"So, what's your name?" he asks, finally.

"Remus Lupin," I reply obediently.

He shrugs,

"Never heard of the Lupins. I'm Sirius Black."

I nod,

"Yes, it says so on your trunk."

He smirks,

"You can _read_ then."

I bite my lip and continue to keep my gaze safely on the floor.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asks. I get the impression that despite his haughty show he's rather lonely.

"I don't know," I admit. "My father was Ravenclaw, I think. My mum was Hufflepuff."

He lets out a short barking laugh, but doesn't comment.

"I'll probably be Hufflepuff," I murmur, "I don't think I'm that smart or brave or anything…"

He nods,

"I'll be Slytherin," he sounds irritated again. "All my family is Slytherin."

"That'll be nice for you," I tell him.

"I fail to see how," he tears open another pack of sugar mice and starts sucking on one irritably.

"You'll be in your family house," I raise my eyebrows, "your family will be proud."

He sneers,

"Yes, goody."

"You don't like them?" I ask, then blush as his head jerks to face me and he glares angrily.

"I'm not sure that that's any of your business, _Lupin_," he practically spits my name.

"Sorry," I drop my gaze again.

We sit in silence for another half an hour and I start to nod off again. I can feel him watching me, but for some reason it doesn't bother me. I think the wolf has decided he is just a dominant member of the Pack… he has connected to the first available human.

I fight to keep my eyes open out of some strange compulsion to be here if Sirius wants to talk.

"Go to sleep," Sirius tells me, strangely gently, "I'll wake you just before we get there."

I nod sleepily then fall asleep.

Author notes:

I located Zactana via MSN, so she played beta for me. Unfortunately neither of us can spell… so any corrections are welcome!

Thanks


	3. Pros, Cons and Giant Squids

Sirius' POV

I watch as Lupin falls asleep, and roll my eyes out of habit. His light brown hair slips over his face as his head drops gently against the window. He curls up tighter in his sleep, clutching his knees to his chest.

I suddenly become aware that I have been studying him, so, with deliberate slowness, I turn my gaze to out of the window.

It is, after all, not like I actually like him or anything. I'm a Black. I don't need friends, especially not ones like _him_.

I glance at my dwindling supply of sugar mice and wonder why I didn't get any before I bought Lupin's stuff. I shrug and put one pack to the side and gather the remaining two and stand to put them in my trunk for later.

I sit back down and open the packet. Get the impression I rather like sugar mice? Well, I do. I don't get them much at home, apparently Muggles have something very similar, so it's not a very proper thing for me to have.

I gaze out of the window at the scenery, but I don't really see it. I'm too busy weighing up the pros and cons of moving away from home.

Pro- mother won't be able to yell at me all the time for things that I didn't do.

Con- somebody else will probably yell at me instead.

Pro- I get away from father's beatings.

Con- I have to share a room with a bunch of guys I don't know, and probably won't like.

Pro- I get to be my own person.

Con- I'll probably be lonely the entire time.

Pro- I'm lonely at home anyway.

Con- the head master is reportedly a Muggle-loving fool.

Pro- he won't mind if I eat sugar mice…

Great. I know I have lost it when a good point about the school is that the headmaster will let me eat sugar mice…

I sigh loudly and glare at Lupin. Silently cursing him for taking away my only way to pass the time.

I notice that he is scowling in his sleep. As I watch he twitches violently and his face screws up as though in pain. He screams suddenly and his head whips back and thumps hard against the wall behind him. He awakens with a jolt and screams again.

His eyes lock with mine and he blushes powerfully. I laugh at him cruelly,

"Aww, poor baby have a bad dream?"

He looks down at the floor again,

"Sorry if I disturbed you."

I snort with laughter,

"Oh no, you screaming doesn't disturb me at all. I rather think you are disturbed, though."

He blushes again and I feel a slight twinge of guilt. I cover it up with a sneer,

"Do me a favour. Don't fall asleep again. I fed you to stop your stupid stomach from making a racket, so you get to stay wake to keep from screaming."

He nods,

"Certainly."

Does this guy have no pride?

I roll my eyes,

"Good."

He's taking all the fun out of it by being so accommodating.

He's picking at a loose thread on his robe, which look like they're one their very last legs. I think of my own tailored robes in my trunk, each of them brand new and bearing the Black Family Crest on the chest in silver embroidery. Even my shoes are brand new, where as his look… tatty.

"Are your family really that poor?" I ask suddenly.

He looks up nervously,

"No, not really. They just don't like spending money on me is all."

I stare at him,

"Ok."

He looks back down at the floor.

Later

We have been sitting in silence for hours now. He is staring at the floor as though his life depends on it, and I'm becoming increasingly bored. I glance out of the window into the darkness.

"We must be nearly there by now," I break the silence.

Lupin jumps at the sound of my voice,

"Yes, I suppose so," he says agreeably.

"Can you see it?" I ask.

He stares at me,

"Pardon?"

"The school, you wally. Can you see it through the window? You're facing the right way."

"Oh," he blinks then looks out the window. "No, I don't see…"

He stops mid-sentence and his mouth falls open.

"What?" I ask irritably.

"It's… enormous!" he jumps up to press his face to the window. I notice the first sign of excitement in his voice, and his eyes actually smile when he turns to look at me. "Come see!"

I raise my eyebrows but do get to my feet to stand beside him. He moves to the side a little to make room for me.

I watch the castle coming closer and feel a thrill of excitement rush through me. I don't show it, of course, the only emotion the Black family ever shows the outside world is irritation.

"It's enormous," Lupin says again.

"Yes," I say blandly, "very impressive."

He smiles a little,

"I suppose your place is bigger?"

Before I can stop myself I'm grinning,

"Not quite," I admit. "The place abroad isn't far off, though."

He smiles happily and settles back onto his seat. I pause, then drop down beside him so that I can watch the approaching castle.

Soon enough the train arrives at the station and everyone scrambles off onto the platform. I notice that Lupin follows me closely as I stroll towards the giant of a man calling for all first years. He all but clutches at my robes as we are lead away from the older years and towards the lake.

I drop to the back of the group and watch the other students chat nervously and huddle together. I notice another boy who, like me, isn't in the main group. He spots me, too, and wanders over.

"Hello," he takes in the crest on my robes, and Lupin following me closely, "Black."

I nod shortly,

"Hello."

"I'm Severus Snape," he tells me.

"That's nice for you," I reply shortly, coming to a quick conclusion that he is what my father calls an arse wipe.

"I'm as pureblood as you are," he scowls.

I snort with laughter,

"I don't think anyone is as pureblood as I am."

"I hold the same views as you," he hisses, "purebloods are the only ones who should be here!"

I fix him with an indifferent gaze,

"Do not presume to know me, Snape."

He looks surprised,

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean offence."

I do not acknowledge him again until we are by the boats. The giant man who led us down here is telling us to get into the boats. I end up with Lupin, Snape and some nervous looking girl with blonde hair. She tries to make conversation, but I ignore her. Snape also doesn't respond. Lupin offers her a small shy smile, but doesn't say anything.

I fiddle with my wand, which is in my pocket, as we approach the castle slowly. I fight the impulse to shout out that I could swim across the stupid lake faster than this, as it wouldn't be a particularly appropriate thing to do. We are nearly there when several people in the boats to our left make sudden 'Ooo-ing' noises. We look over and Lupin jolts violently and grabs my arm.

"Don' worry!" the man yells, "'e won' hur' you."

I pull my arm away from Lupin and glare at him. He drops his eyes instantly. I roll my eyes and watch the giant squid sink back below the surface and out of sight.

"The water must be really deep!" the blonde announces excitedly.

"Why, really?" I ask, sarcastically. "I never would have thought that a lake of this size might actually be… _deep_!"

She blushes and mutters something about not talking to _me _anyway, but I ignore her.

We reach the lake edge and Lupin all but jumps off the boat. His arms are wrapped around his chest and he looks very pale. I walk on following the man, who then hands us over to a Professor McGonagall. I notice that Snape has vanished off somewhere, but Lupin has fallen in step with me. I pretend not to notice, as otherwise I would have to tell him to back off.

Not that I wouldn't, or anything, I just can't be bothered.

Author Notes:

Ok, one more chapter after this one, and that's as far as I got before falling asleep on the computer table.

In case you are wondering, I wrote these a week ago, but am posting them now as they have been checked by my beta.

Any corrections are welcome, as always.

Thanks


	4. Sorting Hat and a Truce

Remus' POV

I follow Sirius closely as Professor McGonagall leads us into a small room. I can hear the sounds of the rest of the school through the door. I notice the other students inching closer to each other unconsciously, where as Sirius lounges indifferently against the wall. I stand beside him and take in the portraits on the wall. I see James and Peter looking over at us and I offer them a smile. Peter returns it instantly, but James' scowl just increases.

"I guess when we get sorted I won't ever speak to you again," I murmur to Sirius.

He looks at me,

"No. Probably not."

I bite my lip,

"Well, it's nice to have met you."

He stares at me,

"Sure. Whatever you say."

The Professor beckons us into the great hall, and the current students fall silent as they watch us troop in. I fight to stop myself grabbing Sirius' hand or anything equally embarrassing. I watch as his gaze falls on the Slytherin table and I can sense his tension. A seventh year blonde boy locks eyes with him and nods imperiously. Sirius meets the gaze, but doesn't nod.

I vaguely become aware that the hat the Professor put on the stool is singing, but I don't pay it any mind. I am too busy scanning the faces of the students before me. I don't meet anybody's eyes, though, and eventually find myself studying the floor.

Then the Professor is calling people out to be sorted. I watch with interest as the first person is Sorted into Ravenclaw and their table erupts into cheers as they step down.

"Black, Sirius," the Professor calls.

Sirius wanders forward and sits smartly on the stool. She drops the hat onto his head and steps back a little. I watch him intensely and notice his shoulders stiffen briefly, then relax as the hat shouts its judgement,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There is a deadly hush as Sirius removes the hat and joins the Gryffindor table. I glance at the blonde at the Slytherin table; he looks absolutely livid. Sirius sits quietly at the end of the table and several people shake off the shock to clap him feebly.

I'm too busy watching Sirius sitting by himself, staring at the tabletop, to listen to the next people to go throw the Sorting. I'm called back to my senses as I am called forward myself. I sit down nervously, still watching the floor, and I feel the hat rest down onto my head.

_Hmm…_I hear it in my mind_. Let's see. You're nervous, but loyal and forgiving…And a fighter, if the cause is right… A werewolf? Interesting…You're just wanting a Pack then. Now, where to place you? Better be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I swear I almost faint with shock. The Professor smiles warmly as she lifts up the hat and I scramble down to the sound of cheer. I smile nervously at my new housemates and sit next to Sirius.

He smirks,

"Hello again."

I grin widely,

"Hi."

"I thought you were going to be Hufflepuff?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I thought you were going to be Slytherin?" I counter instantly.

He smirks again,

"Touché."

Before long we are joined by James and Peter and some other girls, but I don't listen to their names. I notice that Peter seems quiet happy to except Sirius now, but that James looks deeply suspicious; as if Sirius has somehow managed to fool the Sorting Hat and infiltrate Gryffindor.

Professor Dumbledore makes a speech to the school. I vaguely acknowledge what he says about the Whomping Willow, but I'm more interested in looking between Sirius and James. Dumbledore claps his hands and food appears on all the tables.

Sirius meets James' eyes and just raises an eyebrow,

"You have a problem, Potter?"

James bristles,

"Yes, that would be you, Black."

Sirius shrugs,

"You think I care what you think?"

"I think you do," I tell him before I can stop myself.

They both stare at me,

"I… sorry…" I drop my eyes.

"No, what were you saying?" James asks. I look up and meet his scowl. I glance at Sirius, who is glaring at the table.

"I… we're going to share a room for the next seven years," I plead. "We can't fall out before we've even started. Sirius knows that too."

Sirius just snorts,

"Just keep your nose out of it, Lupin; you don't know me."

James sneers,

"My point. Thank you."

He turns back to Peter and ignores Sirius and me for the rest of dinner.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask Sirius quietly.

He glares at me,

"Who, me? Just be quiet; you're good at that."

I blink back tears and nibble at some of the food in front of me. I notice Sirius eats more than me, but still not much, whereas James and Peter seem intent on clearing the entire table.

After dinner we are lead to our dorms by a Prefect. We find our things in our room when we enter. Sirius walks straight to his owl, a Great Horned Owl and opens the cage. The creature seems to nod shortly and glides out and around the room. It lands on Sirius' bed and stretches its wings. Sirius opens a window, and the owl glides out and into the night.

"Nice owl," I offer. He just sneers at me and starts checking through his things.

"You don't have an owl?" Peter asks me, from beside James.

"No," I shake my head, "we… can't afford it."

Peter nods sympathetically,

"You can always borrow mine if you need to," he offers. "I don't write much. Anyway, any stuff I write will probably be as a reply, and then I can use whichever owl the original letter came with."

"That's very kind, thank you," I smile.

James seems to be fighting some inner battle, then shakes his head,

"Black?"

Sirius looks over at him, still scowling,

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened before," he scratches the back of his head, "how's about we call a truce until we find a real reason to hate each other?"

Sirius looks surprised,

"Thank you, Potter."

James offers a lopsided smile, then gets into the bed one along from Sirius'. Peter looks between James' bed and Sirius a few more times, then shakes his head and gets into the bed to the left of James'.

I move to my own bed, between James' and Sirius', and get some night things from my trunk. Sirius catches my elbow suddenly, he glares at me and I flinch.

"It seems," he sneers, "that there are _two _people I can be friends with in this dorm."

I feel a tear slip down my face.

"You, on the other hand, are a pathetic cry-baby with no sense for when to just keep your nose out of other people's business."

I sniff and back away from him,

"I'm sorry."

He just sneers again, climbs into bed and closes the hangings.

I close the hangings around my own bed and get changed quietly. I don't know why I expect Sirius to like me. I am a monster, after all. There is no reason why he should, or anyone else for that mater. I sigh slightly and drop off to sleep.

Author Notes:

Right! That is as much as I have written so far. I dunno if I'm going to leave it there, or continue... Let me know in the normal way!

Thanks again


	5. Insomnia and Howlers

Sirius' POV

I can't sleep.

For some reason I feel guilty about what I said to Lupin.

He makes me nervous, though. It's like he can sense something in me that comforts him, despite what I keep saying to him.

All I can think is that his home life must be even worse than mine if he finds me comforting.

It's dumb, though. I'm a Black. I shouldn't be making friends with cry-baby Mudbloods.

I groan slightly and roll over, beating my pillow to try and get rid of my excess energy.

Then again, now I think about it, Blacks aren't meant to be in Gryffindor either.

Does that mean I should just give up on everything I've ever been told that I should be? I don't know.

One thing's for certain, mother won't be happy with me. Neither will father, or my cousin in year seven… Come to think of it I don't think any of my family will be particularly happy with me.

I glare up at the ceiling as I turn onto my back. Things would be so much easier if I had just been a Slytherin, except that I didn't want to be Slytherin, did I?

I toss and turn for hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

The Next Day

Great, now I am still tired from yesterday and lessons start today.

I take a long shower and get dressed, but am still ready to go by seven thirty. I watch Potter stagger out of bed yawning, he grunts a greeting and heads off to the showers. Pettigrew does similar when his alarm goes off at quarter to eight.

I'm beginning to think Lupin isn't going to get up.

I decide to check on him, to relieve my boredom. I pull his hangings back a bit and find him curled up in a tight ball and gripping his pillow. I can see that his eyes are red from crying in his sleep.

"Hey," I shake him gently, "Lupin."

His eyes flicker open quickly,

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's time to get up."

"Oh," he sits up, "what's the time?"

"Nearly eight o'clock," I tell him. "Don't you have an alarm clock?"

I look at his bedside table, which is bare apart from his wand. He's blushing.

"Remind me to buy you one," I mutter. "Come on. If you're quick I'll wait before going down to breakfast."

His face lights up as if the holidays have just come early.

I watch him scramble to gather his things together, then run to the bathroom. For some reason I feel better for making that promise.

Shortly Potter reappears towelling his hair,

"You still here?" he looks amused. "Breakfast has started if you want to go down."

"I'm waiting for Lupin," I reply.

"Oh," he looks surprised, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't," I tell him, but I don't sound very sure, even to myself.

"Right," his eyebrows rise even higher, if that is possible.

"What?" I get defensive.

"Nothing," he grins, "I didn't say a word."

I find myself blushing, which just makes Potter grin wider.

I groan,

"Fine, maybe I like him a little bit."

He claps me on the shoulder, suddenly looking sympathetic,

"This is hard for you, isn't it?"

I try to scowl at him, but then shrug,

"It's unnerving," I admit. "Being here goes against everything I have ever been told that I should be."

He nods,

"Just try not to take it out on Remus."

"Why is everybody using first names?" I complain. "I don't get it."

He blinks at me,

"What?"

"We aren't family! The formal thing to do is call each other by surnames," I gesture vaguely.

He just laughs,

"But we aren't being formal!"

"This isn't funny," I sigh, then slip down to sit on the floor.

"I think it kinda is," he grins.

"You're a great help," I mutter.

He shakes his head,

"Ah, Peter! Great! Let's go eat. Sirius and Remus can catch up later."

So, with that, Pettigrew pivots on the spot and walks straight back out again.

After a few minutes Lupin walks back in. I spot him before he spots me, and I see his face visibly fall when he thinks I have gone without him. I jump up from the floor,

"Excellent!" I grin at him. "I'm starved."

His face lights up again,

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem…" I look at what he's wearing. "Sheesh, Lupin! These robes are even worse that yesterday's!"

He blushes and drops his gaze. I notice that he bites his lip a little.

"I… I'm… I didn't mean to upset you…" I attempt to apologise.

He looks surprised,

"It's ok."

I scowl again,

"No, it won't do…"

"What?" he looks upset again.

"Take that off," I tell him as I walk back to my own stuff. I rummage through my trunk until I find one of my slightly older robes, which doesn't bare the family crest.

I pull it out and turn back to him. He hasn't moved.

"Come on," I roll my eyes. "Take that old thing off. You can wear this one."

"I…"

I roll my eyes again,

"I'll turn my back, will that help?" I turn sharply to face away from him and cross my arms over my chest.

I hear a rustle of clothing, then he taps me on the shoulder. I turn round and grin,

"Much better! Now, let's go."

Honestly the robes are a little big on him, as I'm a little taller and he is rather skinny, but at least they aren't threadbare.

He smiles shyly,

"Thanks, Sirius."

"You're welcome," the words are foreign to me, but I do mean them.

Later

I pause when we reach the Great Hall, but then Potter waves us over. I drop down opposite him, and Lupin sits opposite Pettigrew.

Potter stares at Lupin,

"No offence, but that doesn't look like a robe you could… afford."

He blushes slightly,

"Sirius leant it to me."

Potter shoots me a triumphant look,

"Really?"

"It's one of my old ones," I shrug.

"It's worth more than my entire wardrobe," Lupin looks at me.

"True," I admit, then serve myself some juice and a slice of toast.

We all look up as the post arrives. I wince when I spot my mother's owl ghosting towards us. It drops a howler in front of me, and continues on its way.

"Great…" I mutter, then open it.

My mother's screeching voice fills the room and Lupin clamps his hands over his ears.

__

"YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" she screeches. _"I ALWAYS KNOW YOU WEREN'T A TRUE BLACK! LUCIUS HAS TOLD US OF YOUR DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOUR! A GRYFFINDOR! OF ALL THE POSSIBLE INSULTS…"_

She goes on for several minutes about my failings over the last eleven years and, apparently, some from before then… When she finally finishes, and the letter burns itself out, my ears are still buzzing.

I notice Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin staring at me, wide eyed, and the entire hall is quiet. It is suddenly too much for me, and I crack up laughing. It seems to be enough to break the rest of the school out of its silence, and soon the room is rebounding with laughter.

I manage to get myself back under control and wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"Is she always like that?" Lupin asks. He had laughed a little, but not as much as everyone else.

"Pretty much," I nod. "She's out of her mind; completely loony."

Potter grins,

"Well, that was an amusing start to the day."

I roll my eyes,

"I think she's permanently damaged my ears…"

"You have mail, Remus," Pettigrew tells Lupin suddenly, gesturing to the barn owl trying to get his attention.

"Oh," Lupin looks surprised, "thank you."

He reads the letter silently, then bites his lip. A tear rolls down his cheek and he sniffs slightly.

"What's wrong?" Potter asks.

He scrunches up the letter and shoves it in his pocket,

"Mum says that I should stay at school over the holidays, and that they'll see me next summer."

I scowl,

"Does she say why?"

He shrugs, blushes and looks down,

"They don't want me around."

I find myself with my hand on his shoulder,

"I do."

He offers me a crooked smile,

"Thanks Sirius."

"You guys are here over the holidays then?" Potter asks.

"Looks like," Lupin sighs.

"I will be," I nod, "but I'm here out of choice…" I glance at Lupin.

Author Notes:

I know Sirius is a bit irritable at the mo! It's just cos the poor boy's confused… He'll get over it ;) In this chapter he has it under control a bit more, but you'll see that he slips back into old habits for a while yet!

Thanks for the reviews.

P.S. Is it just me; or is this story not posting itself properly? I have to actually type the chapter number into the task bar because chapters 2,3 and 4 don't have their link… Shrug.

Thanks again


	6. Transfiguration and Spending a Fortune

Sirius' POV

I finish my toast as Professor McGonagall starts to hand out all the timetables. My eyes scan quickly over mine as I receive it, then I take a closer look at the schedule for today.

"Transfiguration first," Potter reads aloud. "Then Potions and finally Charms."

I nod,

"I'm going to get my stuff together. You coming?" I don't bother to look at Potter and Pettigrew, my attention settles on Lupin alone.

He looks surprised, but nods,

"Sure."

"Might as well," Potter stands too, even though I didn't invite him. "Come on Peter."

The four of us walk out of the hall and towards the dorms. I take the lead automatically, and Potter falls in step beside me. I notice Lupin walks on my other side, but a half step behind me. Pettigrew adopts a similar position the other side of Potter.

"So," Potter claps his hands together, "what shall we talk about?"

I shoot him a bemused look,

"You are possibly the strangest person I've ever met."

He grins widely,

"Why! Lord Black, that is the most charming thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"I think, Mr Potter, that you are even stranger than I had previously thought," I reply.

He bows his head slightly in acknowledgement,

"Most probably."

We walk in silence for a while then stop as we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady,

"Password?" she smiles down at us.

I look at Potter expectantly, and he looks straight back at me. As one we then look to Pettigrew, who looks similarly stumped.

"Animagus," Lupin voices from beside me.

The Fat Lady beams down at him and opens up.

"Huh," Potter grunts. "I might have to write that down…"

"Speak for yourself," I smirk suddenly, "I'm just going to stick with Lupin here."

Lupin blushes slightly when I grin at him and looks down at the floor. I shrug and keep walking.

"Right," I murmur, then start digging out the stuff I will need for the day's lessons.

I notice Lupin getting out his own stuff and putting it onto a pile on his bed. All his things look second hand, even his wand… I then realise he doesn't have a bag out.

"Lupin, where's your bag?" I ask, not quite believing that he might not have one.

When he promptly flushes and looks down I know I was right.

"Sheesh…" I mutter then search through my own things for a bag to lend him. "Here. It isn't as big is this one," I gesture to my school bag, "but it's better than nothing."

He stares at me,

"I can't… you've already bought me food and leant me robes…"

I roll my eyes,

"Just take the stupid bag, Lupin."

"I…" he stutters, then takes the bag, "thank you…"

I happen to glance at Potter, who looks at me curiously.

"What?" I snap.

"I can't decide whether or not to like you."

I glare at him suddenly,

"I don't need you to like me. I don't need your pity."

"I never said I pitied you," he scowls slightly.

"I don't need you," I tell him again.

He just smirks,

"No, I don't suppose you do. It's the same as how you didn't need to wait for Remus, or lend him a robe, or a bag."

"That's different," I suddenly feel lost.

"Is it now?" his smirk grows.

I just glare and turn my back on him.

Remus' POV

I catch the wink James sends at me and smile slightly.

Sirius seems slightly ruffled by their exchange, but I can sense he is more affected than he lets on.

I look at the bag he has lent me. It bares the same crest as his other newer things. I bite my lip gently as I put my stuff inside.

When I look back up Sirius is watching me expectantly, and scowling,

"Oh please," he drawls sarcastically, "don't hurry just for my sake. You take your time."

I feel my face heating up so I drop my eyes,

"Sorry."

"Just hurry up," he sighs.

I put his bag over my shoulder and follow the other three out of the dorm and back down to the main school. This time Sirius strides off without us and, after briefly trying in vain to keep up, I fall in beside James.

"Why do you even like him?" James shakes his head. "I don't get it."

I shrug lightly,

"I don't know. He's kinda ok when it's just us…"

James snorts with laughter,

"He's just using you, Remus. He's a Black, he can't comprehend kindness."

"You seemed to like him earlier…" I look over at him, pleadingly.

"I was giving him the benefit of the doubt," he shrugs. "I will continue to do so for the next week or so, but I can't imagine that I will change my mind about him."

"He might prove you wrong," I'm hit with an unusual boldness as I defend my… friend?

"Maybe…" James shrugs. "Just… I don't like the way he puts you down."

I shrug,

"I deserve it."

"Don't be daft," he scoffs. "It isn't your fault that your parents don't have the money to pay for you to get new stuff."

"They do have the money," I blush slightly as we arrive outside the classroom. "They just don't like spending it on me…"

James and Peter stare at me in surprise then, just as Peter is about to say something, we are called into class.

I fall back slightly as the other first-year students file in, and enter last. I see instantly that James and Peter have claimed a desk in the middle of the room, and that Sirius is sitting alone towards the back. I hesitate, trying to decide whether to sit on the empty desk behind James and Peter, or beside Sirius.

Sirius looks up suddenly and gestures me over. I stare at him in surprise, but join him quickly.

"Thank you," I murmur.

He shrugs indifferently,

"I figured your books are probably falling apart and you'd need to borrow stuff of mine again."

I blink back the tears before they can form and stare at the surface of the desk.

Professor McGonagall starts to tell everyone about Transfiguration and I quickly get out my things and write down notes. Sirius does the same, and even his parchment looks better than mine does.

I wince whenever my quill, also rather old, gets snagged on my parchment. Suddenly Sirius snatches my notes and quill away from me and hands me newer ones. I would object, but the Professor is still talking. I just shoot Sirius a grateful look and start writing again, this time my writing is a lot smoother.

Once we have finished writing notes me are all given a matchstick and told to try and change it into a needle.

"This is something I always set my first years," she tells us. "Don't be too surprised if you cannot manage it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and shrugs,

"Doesn't sound to hard to me," he mutters quietly.

I look at him, amazed, then back at the enormous quantity of complex notes in front of me,

"You must be joking?"

Sirius just grins suddenly, and neatly turns the matchstick into a needle. My jaw drops open as I gape at him.

"What shall I do know, Professor?" he calls out.

She strides over to us; looking impressed despite herself,

"Well done Black; ten points to Gryffindor. Now give Lupin a hand with his."

"Where did you learn…?" I ask quietly and she starts to move amongst the other benches. I also notice that several people are glancing back at us, and don't look quite as hostile towards Sirius as before.

"Where I live has just about every protection spell on it that you could imagine," he smirks. "I've been doing basic magic for years."

"That's illegal!" I hiss, then blush, "…isn't it?"

He smirks again,

"I'm from the Black family. The Ministry can't sense what happens within the house, and even if they could… They wouldn't do anything. My father holds too much influence."

"Ok…" I stutter. "So, how do I…?"

He grins,

"You have to envisage what you want it to become. That's more important that the words, really. Get a strong mental image of a needle, and 'suggest' it to the matchstick as you say the spell."

"Right…" I look down at my matchstick, unconvinced.

By the end of the lesson my matchstick is a silvery colour, but not even remotely pointy… Sirius waits for me to gather my things together and we head off together. I catch James' eye as we leave; he looks confused.

Between lessons, and in Potions, the Slytherins glare at Sirius, but he refuses to look at them. The other Gryffindors seem to not know how to take having a 'Black' in their midst's, but aren't as hostile anymore. James doesn't actually speak to Sirius, but we walk around as a group and end up sitting together, with me between Sirius and James and Peter on James' left.

I soon learn that Sirius must have done a lot of reading before he came to school, as he seems to know everything that we are being told. James seems to be quick at picking up the information we are told whereas I feel I will probably have to re-read my notes before it all sinks in. I get the feeling that Peter is in the same boat as me in that respect.

Later (end of the day)

I enter the common room after putting away my books to find Sirius and James actually sitting together. James is reading a Quidditch magazine, and Sirius seems to be looking at a clothing catalogue…

I sit beside him and give a small smile when he looks up at me.

"Hello," he greets me, then puts down his magazine to look at me.

"Hi," I smile slightly.

James looks up, then grins at me,

"I didn't notice you arrive," he admits, "but hi anyway!"

I smile in response, then notice Sirius looking me up and down calculatingly.

"Sirius?" I ask, nervously.

"I'm buying your new wardrobe," he looks back at his catalogue.

I feel my face heating up,

"You can't do…"

"Be quiet, Lupin," he brushes off my arguments.

"What are you going to get him?" James gets up from his chair to look over Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius points to a picture, then looks up at James,

"It similar to mine, but would have to be tailored to fit him. I'm looking for a bag, too."

"Tailored?" I gulp.

He nods calmly.

"Err… Sirius, have you noticed the price?" James points at the page.

"What about it?" Sirius looks up at him.

"Twenty galleons _each!" _he queries.

Sirius shrugs,

"I can get a discount."

"Twenty…" I think I have gone pale. Sirius is certainly looking at me strangely, and James looks positively worried.

"Lupin?"

"Remus?"

"I'm ok…" I manage. "Sirius… really, you don't have to…"

He just rolls his eyes,

"It isn't a big deal, calm down."

Sirius' POV

I know I was a little offhanded about the price of those robes, but it isn't _that _expensive… I mean, mine were at least fifty galleons each.

I need to remember to get my owl to take my order to Hogsmead tomorrow. With any luck the tailor can come to Hogwarts on the weekend to get Lupin's measurements.

"… really don't mind and it is ok if you don't want to because you don't have to…" I realise Lupin is speaking to me again.

"Lupin, remember to breathe," I interrupt loudly.

I notice a nicer set of robes and point them out to Potter while Lupin continues to prattle about me not needing to do this.

"Would these suit him better, do you think?" I ask. Not that I'm trying to make friends with the guy or anything; I just want Lupin to shut up.

"Hmm…" Potter scowls at the picture then looks over at Lupin. "Remus, standup, will you?"

"What?" he does as he's told and we both scrutinise him.

"I think they will," I look back at the catalogue, "but I'll ask the opinion of the tailor."

"Yeah, good idea," Potter grins. "I'm useless at fashion."

I shoot him a smirking grin,

"I wasn't going to say anything…"

He grins back,

"Yeah, well, if you ever feel the need to spend more of your fortune then I won't say no!"

I laugh easily,

"Whatever, Potter. Don't hold your breath."

No… I'm not becoming friends with him at all…

"Where's Peter?" Potter looks around suddenly. "I could have sworn he was here just a second ago."

"He wasn't here when I sat down," I shrug. "That was quarter or an hour ago."

"He's in the dorm," Lupin tells us, still standing. "He was sorting through his things when I left. I offered to help, but he said he needed to do it himself so that he could remember where everything was."

"Ah, there you go," I nod to Potter.

Potter is watching Lupin, amused,

"You can sit down now, if you want."

Lupin blinks in surprise and looks at me. I roll me eyes and pat the sofa beside me,

"Sit."

Lupin drops into the seat beside me obediently and I laugh,

"Good doggy."

He flinches and looks away; I scowl and glance at Potter before turning back to him,

"Hey, I… err… I'm… I didn't mean anything by that…"

He looks up with a slightly hopeful look in his eyes,

"S'ok."

Remus' POV

I think my heart stopped beating when he said 'Good doggy'. My mind flashed the thought of him having found out somehow…

I'm being silly, though. There is no why he could have found out.

"Can I see?" I ask shyly, gesturing to the catalogue.

Sirius seems surprised, then nods,

"Sure." He shifts closer to me, and points at the picture on the left.

My eyes widen,

"I can't wear… it's so… grand!"

He laughs,

"Don't be daft. The one you're wearing now is a similar design and it suits you perfectly well."

"I… thank you?" I hazard.

"You're welcome," he shoots me a genuine looking smile.

Author Notes:

My cousin has a baby! Lol… sorry it's been a while, but I've been spending a lot of my spare time with her in the hospital. (The baby was nearly a month early…) Anyway, enough of my life…

I haven't finished the next chapter for Adaptation, so I have posted this instead… I will try to update it soon… in the meantime, I hope you are enjoying this!

Brennqt14- Yeah, I know it looks like that… Heh heh, that's the main prob with not having any description stuff in your stories… James is giving Sirius the benefit of the doubt because of Remus, and because Sirius was made Gryffindor… I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer…

Queen of the Paperclips- Thank you! Yeah, the poor boy is confused! ;)

AffectedMangoO- Lol, thank you! Also thank you, for the 'Siri' thing, which was actually a typo… I have corrected it!

Conn JS1- Yeah, I always thought that too. That's why I thought I'd experiment and see what people thought of him being like this, which I think is more likely… Anyway, thank you!

Small note: If I do disappear for long periods of time I do normally have a reason, and will normally try to get online long enough to post an explanation on my profile page… So, if you are wondering where I have gone to you can check in there and I might have written it there!

This is now un-betaed… as I seem to have lost one to his boyfriend and the other to her studies… Any corrections are welcome!

Thank you all again!


	7. Tailors and Fitting In

Sirius' POV

"I really need to buy you an alarm clock," I shake Lupin awake.

He looks up at me blearily,

"Hello…"

I laugh,

"Come on, or we're going to be late."

He sits up suddenly,

"Sorry," he stammers, "I'll be quick."

I catch his shoulder, but release him and hold my hands open when he flinches away in fear.

"Lupin, s'ok…"

He shoots me a half smile, then hurries to the showers.

"Oh no," Potter wanders round from the other side of his bed, "you don't like him at all."

I smirk at him,

"At least he can recognise his betters."

Potter laughs,

"Aww, you like me really Sirius, old buddy!"

I roll my eyes,

"I have to spend the next seven years with you…"

"Great, isn't it!" he beams.

I shrug,

"Sure, suit yourself."

Oh yes, I'm completely in control of this situation…

"Why are you getting Remus up anyway?" Potter asks. "It's Saturday."

"I do know how to use a calendar, thank you," I shoot him a withering look.

"That doesn't answer the question," he tells me.

"The tailor is coming this morning," I shrug. "And it would be useful if Lupin was there for the fitting."

Pettigrew laughs,

"Yeah, true."

I scowl,

"Why are you two up?"

Potter grins,

"We're going exploring."

Remus' POV

I get dressed quickly after my shower and hurry back to the dorm room.

I find Sirius alone, lying on his back on his bed with his hands under his head. He glances up as I walk in.

"Right," he jumps to his feet, "let's go."

I smile and follow him obediently.

"I've never met a tailor before," I tell him, nervously.

He glances at me and I think I almost see some sympathy,

"No, I guessed that."

"I don't have to get undressed, do I?" I ask anxiously, only too aware of the scars across my body.

"Shouldn't think so," he tells me.

We arrive in the entrance hall and see Professor McGonagall; she appears to have been waiting for us.

"Black, Lupin," she strides over to us. "I must say this is most irregular…"

By the looks of it she very much disapproves of what Sirius has done.

"However," she continues, "the Headmaster has made an exception this once," she looks at me knowingly.

"Thank you, Professor," I answer respectfully.

Sirius stays silent and before I can stop myself I give him a nudge.

"What?" he asks.

"Say thank you," I hiss at him.

He looks baffled,

"Why?"

I feel myself flush,

"Never mind," I mutter, then drop my eyes.

"Your tailor has been shown into one of the spare classrooms," McGonagall continues, scowling slightly at Sirius. "The charms corridor, fourth door on the right. Do you know where to go?"

"Yes Professor, thank you," I thank her again.

"Hmm," Sirius nods once, then strides off.

I hurry after him.

He doesn't even glance at me as he strides down quickly down the corridor, but I notice that he isn't walking as fast as he could. He is making sure I can keep up with him.

"Here we are," he nods to the door as we approach it. "Now, remember, let me do the talking. You just stand still and smile."

"Ok," I agree.

We step inside and a thin man looks up from across the room,

"Lord Black," he nods deferentially to Sirius.

Sirius nods in response,

"This is Mister Lupin," he touches my arm, "whom I told you about in my letter."

I nod hesitantly and the tailor nods back.

Sirius gestures to the catalogue and the man hands it over to him. He flicks to the correct page, then gestures to the chosen robes. The tailor nods in agreement, then gets out his tape measure.

"Hold your arms out to the side," I'm told, then he notes all my measurements down.

Sirius lounges silently against the wall watching everything.

"Ok," the tailor nods. "Who is paying for this?"

"I am," Sirius nods. "I want five robes of that design, and one matching bag."

"Certainly, my Lord," he notes that down as well.

"You have my account details," Sirius continues.

"You are a valuable customer," the tailor murmurs. "So we shall take 20 off of the price."

Sirius nods,

"I shall remember."

"You will receive the recite in the post within two days and the items within a week," and with that the man bows low to Sirius, nods to me, and slips out of the door.

Sirius' POV

"Well," I clap my hands as we exit the classroom, "that went well."

Lupin nods nervously,

"Thank you, again, for this…" he smiles slightly. "You really didn't have to."

I shrug and look down at the floor as we head back to the dorm,

"Yeah, well. You're welcome."

I notice he looks surprised, then smiles again.

I just hope my parents don't hear that I have been buying clothes for a Gryffindor. Not that I care what they think of me, but Howlers can get irritating.

"Are you pureblood?" I ask casually.

Re… Lupin flinches,

"No, I'm half-blood."

I nod,

"Ah."

"Is that a problem?" he asks after a pause.

I shrug,

"I guess not."

"Sirius! Remus!" Potter yells down the corridor.

"Potter," I nod to him, "I am amazed how you always act with such dignified restraint."

"Hello, James, Peter," Lupin smiles at each of them.

Potter smirks at me and puts his arm round my shoulders. I glare at him and he backs off.

"Find anything interesting?" Remus asks. I mean Lupin…

"We got up into the Astronomy tower, and got a peek into the Forest," Pettigrew grins.

"We took a look at that Whomping Willow in the grounds too," Potter tells us. "Now that was worth the trip."

"You should be careful," Lupin murmurs, "that tree is dangerous."

Potter laughs,

"Oh come on! It's not like we strolled right up to it or anything. We just took a look."

"It's time for lunch," Pettigrew tells us, after glancing at his watch, "are you coming?"

"Yeah," Potter grins, "that sounds like a plan."

I shrug,

"Fine."

Later

I sit on my bed pretending to read a book. I even turn the page every so often to keep up the facade.

Lupin is reading the Transfiguration textbook, by the looks of things. I haven't bothered to tease him about it. Potter is playing chess with Pettigrew.

Lupin looks up and catches my eye. He smiles, then continues reading.

I wonder what mother would think of my roommates.

Well, actually, I know she would look down her nose at them and consider them lower than dirt…

Then again, that is probably how she considers me.

I turn the page.

Potter, of course, has his strengths. He is stronger than Lupin; who is a walkover at the best of times. Though Lupin is obedient, which has its advantages.

I consider which of them, as a Black, I would be expected to be friends with.

Lupin would be a good lackey, I suppose. Potter would be an equal, and Pettigrew is a groupie.

I blink and realise I have been staring into space, and that at some point Potter and Pettigrew must have wandered off.

"They snuck off to the kitchens," Lupin tells me.

"I knew that," I tell him sharply.

He flinches and nods,

"Of course, sorry."

I wince,

"S'ok, Lupin, you know… I didn't mean to…" I shrug, indicating my inability to apologise adequately.

He smiles again,

"You can call me Remus, Sirius."

I grimace,

"That would go against everything I have been taught that I am."

"So does being a Gryffindor," he points out quietly.

I nod slowly. He is right; being a Gryffindor is practically a capital sin to my family.

"I'm trying to fit in," I admit to him. "But… well, old habits die hard."

He nods,

"I understand."

Author Notes:

Gosh! I do believe I have just updated! It's a miracle!

****

Forrest- Thank you!

****

TeeDee- They're getting there!

****

Shadow Cat17- Calm down! I have updated! Be happy!

****

Bkwrmbenny- Thank you!

****

BrenntQT- I know, it's kinda how I think it would have happened. My cousin says thank you.

Thanks again!


End file.
